


I Am Dumped

by imalivebecauseirondad



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Short One Shot, i didn't know how to end this so i just did that, i had so much fun writing this, prompt from tumblr, pure fluff, short and sweet, u know what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalivebecauseirondad/pseuds/imalivebecauseirondad
Summary: Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. “Yeah?”“Then, up on-” I broke off and shook my head. This won’t work, I thought to myself.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Am Dumped

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the Battle of Manhattan, when they’re eating the cupcake.

I brushed the cake off my hands, taking a deep breath. “When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal.”

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. “Yeah?”

“Then, up on-” I broke off and shook my head.  _ This won’t work, _ I thought to myself.

“Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth still wasn’t looking at me. “What are you thinking about?”

I took another deep breath. “Well, I’m about to do something stupid.”

_ That _ got her attention. Annabeth turned to face me, rolling her eyes fondly. “You’re always doing something stupid,” she told me, her lips turning up at the corners. She was beautiful. Her grey eyes sparkled when she looked at me, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. “So how is this any different?”

I took one last deep breath, steeling my nerves.  _ I can’t believe I’m about to do this, _ I thought, leaning forward and kissing her, right on the lips. After a second of tense silence, Annabeth melted into the kiss and kissed me back.

It wasn’t the kind of perfect kiss they talk about in the movies or books- not by a long stretch. But it was ours- our messy kind of perfectly imperfect, and I loved every second of it.

Thankfully, I had plenty of time to improve, if Annabeth’s smile under the canoe lake was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on <[tumblr](https://a-cannibalistic-elephant.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
